1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dishwashing apparatus and in particular to soil separators for use in dishwashing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,150,680 of Philip P. Johnson et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a soil separator is shown for use in a dishwasher. The soil separator includes an accumulator wherein the soil is collected for subsequent discharge, and structure responsive to a centrifugal action in the suction passage leading to the recirculating pump of the dishwasher acting to bypass a portion of the returning dishwashing liquid to the accumulator for removal of the soil therefrom prior to recirculation of the liquid through the spray arm into the dishwashing chamber. A drain pump is connected to the accumulator for removing the collected soil.
Raymond W. Spiegel et al, in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,168,715, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, disclose another form of soil separator for use in a dishwashing apparatus. The separator utilizes the combined swirling and longitudinal movement of the dishwashing liquid in the suction passage leading to the circulation pump for effecting soil separation by a centrifugal action. An accumulator is connected to two ports opening to the suction passage for effecting circulation of a portion of the dishwashing liquid through the accumulator wherein the soil is separated out.
An early centrifugal machine is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 840,497, for use in separating starch, wheat, gluten and the like, from water and dissolved ingredients. A scraper is provided for scraping the inner face of the centrifugal drum so as to prevent choking of the outlets.
E. M. Underwood shows a revolving cone mixer in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,254,127 having a pair of cones for directing streams of liquid to meet each other at the center portion of the mixer.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,321,887, Arthur U. Ayres shows a centrifugal separator for separating solids from a liquid arranged to permit the solids to agglomerate to the circumference of the rotor under the influence of centrifugal force, and be removed peripherally from the rotor separately from the liquid.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,558,043, Harry E. Smith et al show an ore concentrator having a centrifugal vessel provided with a plurality of feed means extending through the base of the vessel. The feed means are rotatable with the rotation of the vessel and define a common feed inlet opening below the base and plural discharge openings within the vessel.
Thomas R. Field et al show, in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,709,236, a dishwasher having a spray arm arranged to separate waste particles centrifugally in the operation of the dishwasher.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,004,600 of Adolph D. Corn et al, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof, a dishwasher is shown having a strainer screen closing the top of the sump to prevent large soil particles from entering the pump inlets.